candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 169/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 168/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 170/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 40,000 | moves = 25 }} Difficulty *The moon scale may make the combinations unsafe to be used. *You only have 25 moves to complete the objective. *There are chocolate spawners which are not present in its Reality counterpart. If two-layered icings are cleared too quickly, chocolate will be produced and will interfere with your plans. *The orders are worth 15,000 points.3 combinations x 5,000 points per combination = 15,000 points earned Hence, an additional 25,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start: ' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Use the first 2 combinations first (wrapped + striped and striped + striped). Then make a colour bomb and another striped candy, and wait until the moon struck. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours will cause more moves to be spent creating the special candies required during regular moves. *The orders are worth 15,000 points. Hence, an additional 45,000 points for two stars and an additional 55,000 points for three stars have to be earned through the matching of candies. *Even though the two star score requirement is the same as its Reality counterpart and the three star score requirement is decreased by 6.67% (70,000 - 75,000) points / 75,000 points x 100% = -6.667% compared to its Reality counterpart, a reduction of 10 moves can make it hard to reach. *The two-layer icing reduces available board space. Once it is cleared, the chocolate spawners will spawn chocolate to reduce available board space. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 25 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for one move. This makes it much easier to create the required special candies. With the second point in consideration, this is essential. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Strategy *Try to create a colour bomb + striped candy combination first if possible. After that is done, create the wrapped candy + striped candy combination. It is even better if those are created before moon struck so that one can maximize the amount of points earned. *Do not waste moves to clear chocolate unless it is absolutely necessary. Notes Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 169 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 169 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Dizzy Dessert levels Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Orders that require special candies Category:Somewhat hard levels Category:Hexagon levels